


One in the Morning

by paynoisbatman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynoisbatman/pseuds/paynoisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt “You knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Morning

Josh was just about to head to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock and groaned when he saw that it was close to one o'clock in the morning. He wondered who could be bothering him this late. He made his way to the door and opened it. There standing on his front porch was Niall. He was wearing a soft gray hoodie that Josh was pretty sure was his. He had been wondering where that went. 

“Niall?” he asked. “What are you doing here? It's late. Is everything okay?”

Niall shuffled his feet and played with the string on the hoodie he was wearing. “Yeah everything is fine. I know it’s late but I was out for a drive and saw your light on and thought I’d stop in to say hi.” 

“Actually I was just heading to bed.”

Josh saw Niall’s face fall. 

“Oh I'm sorry. I’ll leave,” Niall said before turning to head back to his vehicle. 

Josh grabbed Niall’s sleeve to stop him. “You can stay if you want? It’s late and you look exhausted.” 

Niall seemed to have an internal debate before sending Josh a small smile. “Thanks.”

Niall broke the silence on their way to Josh’s guest room. “Would you mind if I crashed with you?”

Josh turned and looked at Niall. It was then he noticed Niall was wearing pajama bottoms. 

“Niall? Did you knock on my door at one in the morning to cuddle?”

Niall nodded his head and looked down at the floor. 

Josh just turned around and led the way to his room. Once they were both settled in his bed he asked, “ Big spoon or little spoon?”

‘Little spoon,” Niall replied quietly. 

Josh wrapped Niall up and was almost asleep when Niall spoke up again.

“Thanks for this Josh. It’s just been weird adjusting to not seeing the boys all the time. Sometimes it makes it hard to sleep.”

Josh felt his heart break a little. He had wondered how the boys were doing not being in each other’s pockets all the time. He figured it was a little easier for the others since Louis and Harry had each other as did Zayn and Liam. 

“You are welcome here anytime Niall.”

Josh felt Niall relax in his arms and it didn’t take long for his breathing to even out. As Josh laid there he realized how much he had missed Niall. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he was really glad Niall had knocked on his door at one in the morning for a cuddle.


End file.
